1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the creation of high resolution video, and more particularly to the merging of low-resolution video with temporally decimated high-resolution still images to create a high-resolution video output.
2. Description of Related Art
The creation of apparatus and methods for simplifying creation of high definition (high resolution) content has become increasingly important. In particular this importance is especially profound in view of recent changes which make high definition video content the standard for video streams.
Conventional mechanisms for generating high-resolution content require the use of imaging systems that have a pixel resolution equivalent to the desired resolution of the output video. It will be recognized that although this produces a desirable video output stream with a minimum of artifacts, it represents a high-cost solution which is not suitable for all applications.
Recently, work has been put forth toward combining multiple lower-resolution images into frames of a higher-resolution image stream or video. These techniques have shown some promise, yet suffer from a number of shortcomings. In creating the higher-definition images, noise by way of high frequency artifacts, are often introduced into the video. In some cases, the artifacts introduced can be as annoying to a viewer as watching the original low-resolution video.
Accordingly, a method is needed for producing low noise, high spatial definition video, without the need of video equipment whose native resolution equals that of the desired output. The present invention fulfills that need, as well as others, and overcomes deficiencies of previously proposed solutions.